


【海王】【Arthur / Orm】下一次不许考第一  （上） (ABO)

by 19991110min



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, transvestism eonism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19991110min/pseuds/19991110min
Summary: 亚瑟和奥姆打赌，如果他拿到了年级第一，奥姆就要跟他来一次女式校服play





	【海王】【Arthur / Orm】下一次不许考第一  （上） (ABO)

**Author's Note:**

> 贵族校园梗（occ预警）
> 
> 橄榄球队队长兼年级第一的肌肉型平民A亚瑟VS学生会会长兼年级第二的贵族O装A奥姆

“怎么可能！”看着刚贴出来的成绩排名，奥姆简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，那个只会打球和傻笑的平民贱种怎么会考到年级第一，他怎么可以，怎么可以超过我！！

愤怒的omgea如暴风夜里波涛汹涌的海浪般掀起狂澜的冷冽信息素席卷了整条走廊，不仅是omega和beta，连一些较弱的alpha都感觉自己快要在北冰洋的深海里溺水窒息了。

也正是因为这如此强大骇人的信息素才能让奥姆能从分化开始就隐瞒了自己真正的性别，完美地伪装成了一个alpha。

除了一个人，亚瑟·库瑞，他同母异父的哥哥。

在转学到这所以成绩定地位的亚特兰蒂斯贵族高中的第一天，就用他那该死狗鼻子闻出来掩藏在omega柔嫩的腺体后的一丝如软弱缠绵的海草般勾人的淡淡幽香。

天知道，当初在大庭广众之下，被亚瑟像大型的狼犬看到猎物一样扑倒在地，顶着一头乱发的脑袋使劲往他后颈那钻，灼热的鼻息喷洒在敏感的腺体上饥渴地吸嗅信息素时是有多么羞耻和无助。

每每回想起其他同学和老师不可置信的目光和被alpha混杂了麝香的烈酒般呛鼻又极具侵略性的信息素勾得快要发情的自己，奥姆就想往亚瑟·库瑞身上捅上一刀。

幸亏，他那好哥哥给他保留了最后一点脸面，像是情人之间的耳鬓厮磨，亚瑟凑近奥姆染上粉红色的耳垂，恶意地用湿热的舌头舔舐了一下那块不经挑逗的软肉，用只有omega一个人才能听到的声音轻笑道：“奥姆，你其实是个omega吧！”

奥姆一点也不想回忆起他当时是怎么用带着颤音和些许哭腔的软弱调子向看穿了他性别的alpha求饶，他惊慌得甚至憋出几滴虚情假意的眼泪来骗取亚瑟的内疚与同情，好让他的哥哥能帮他保守秘密。

也不知道是怎么回事，从那开始他的哥哥，就像一头急于求偶交配的野兽，向他百般纠缠，无论是在教室，餐厅，图书馆，球场，宿舍楼，乃至学生会办公室（天知道他作为一个没有任何职务的无关人员是怎么溜进去的）都能看到他那张欠揍的傻脸，奥姆简直不胜其烦。

终于，又一次，在亚瑟毫不客气地闯进他的会长办公室邀请他共进午餐时，奥姆放下快被他掰断的签字笔，扬起一个假笑，“要不这样吧，亚瑟·库瑞，如果你能在这次月考中超过我的话，我就答应你一个要求，否则请～别～来～烦～我，不像你这种F班的差生，作为A的班的班长和学生会会长我可是很～忙～的。”

“听起来不错，”亚瑟丝毫不在意奥姆的讽刺，闪耀着金光的眼里满是戏虐的笑意，“要是我考过你的话，不如弟弟你穿女式校服给我干一次怎么样？”

“抱歉，你说什么？”奥姆瞪大了仿佛装下了整个海洋的迷人蓝眼睛，实在不可置信自己刚刚听到的某些粗俗色情的字眼。

“我说，”亚瑟慢慢走近奥姆身边，像是对猎物有着十足耐心的捕食者，铁钳般的手抬起奥姆的下巴，粗糙的拇指摩擦着粉嫩的唇瓣，“你像个婊子一样穿着女装给我操得流泪时一定很漂亮。”

“闭嘴!”奥姆羞愤得白皙的脸染上一片绯红，高声打断亚瑟的话，随即又压低了声音咬牙切齿地说道“不要以为你知道了我是omega就可以得寸进尺。”

“嘿，这可是你提出来的，我赢了，你就答应我的要求，而我的要求就是这个。”

奥姆死死地盯着亚瑟，只能从alpha的双眼中看出他的势在必得。

奥姆深吸了一口气，故作镇定地说“好，我答应你，”蝉联了无数次年级第一的他总不会输给这个转学过来还不到一个学期并且只会靠下半身思考的蠢货。“我赢了，你必须给我滚远点，不许再出现在我面前！”

“Deal”

“那现在，把你肮脏的手放下，谁允许你碰我的！！”

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

像是拿着黄金三叉戟的海王波塞冬，亚瑟在奥姆澎湃的信息素中行走自若，完全不受干扰，甚至释放出自身同样强大的信息素与奥姆的交融。

“嘿，弟弟，看来是我赢了，看到了吗，我的名字在你的上面耶～”亚瑟随性地把手搭在奥姆的肩膀上。

“闭嘴，不需要你提醒我，我自己有眼看，还有再说一次，不～要～叫～我～弟～弟，我没有你这样贱种的哥哥。”奥姆冷漠的目光仿佛冰锥直直刺向亚瑟，身为贵族的他绝不可能在公众场合承认母亲的非婚生子是他的哥哥。

似乎为“贱种”这个词感到些许的不高兴，亚瑟收起了嬉皮笑脸的模样，健硕的双臂“碰”的一声按住公告板，把奥姆牢牢锁在了他高大的阴影之下，两人的脸贴的极近，仿佛下一秒就要亲上了，“不管怎么，My little brother，记得兑现你的承若，下午5点在办公室等着我。”亚瑟轻浮地拍了拍奥姆白净的脸蛋。“你也不想我这贱种酒后发疯告诉所有人他们尊贵崇高会长大人其实是个流着淫水求操的omega婊子吧！”

“你威胁我!”奥姆紧紧地咬住下唇，眼中已燃起蓝色的焰火。

“不，这只是给你的一点小小警告，我的弟弟，我们的血缘是不可割裂的，注定了我们是彼此在这个世界最亲密的存在，不要试图逃避这种羁绊，you are mine.”

听到亚瑟如此大胆放肆的告白，奥姆低低地垂下头，不想被alpha看到他红透的双颊，同时他的内心里像关进了一只兔子般狂跳不止，他不想承认自己对同母异父的哥哥其实也有着禁忌的情愫。

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

亚瑟已经走远了，徒留下久久不能平复内心挣扎的omega呆呆地站在公告栏前。

美丽的红发副会长媚拉双眉紧皱，关切地拍了拍奥姆的后背，“奥姆，你没事吧，亚瑟又欺负你了？”

“我……没事……”

“你看起来可不像没事的样子?”

“不说这个了，你……有多一套崭新的校服吗？”

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅  
车留待下章啊


End file.
